Hogwart's Ninja's
by Akiie
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto & Yuu go to Hogwart's school of witchcraft & wizadry to protect Harry Potter. Yaoi SasuNaru & maybe a little DMHP. plz read, its good, i just suck at sum's R&R -Changing bits of it- !inactive for now!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo people nice to see ya's again & hope ya's like my story.

**Miyo-chan.: **it's alive._-Insert evil laugh-_

**Yuu.: **...are you ok Miyo-chan?

**Yuki.:** she's fine...she's just having a mental problem at the moment.

**Yuu.: **Oh, ok.

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, DMHP, & other that I might think of.

**Warning: **Yaoi, This chapter might havelanguage that's offensive to some reader's. Read at your own will.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, & will never own Naruto, Harry Potter or any other anime's that I like _-damn-_ the only thing I do own is the story's I write. _-Sniff sniff-_ ...how sad.

"Talking in Japanese"

"Talking in English"

_'Thinking'_

**(me talking)**

_--  
--_

"WHAT!!" Was heard throw out the once peaceful village of Konaha.

_--_

_-In The Hokage's Office-_

_--_

"Don't yell at me, brat!" Said a blond haired woman.

"I can if I want..." Muttered a blue-blond haired girl.

"What did you say?" Asked the woman in a deadly voice, fist at the ready.

"N-Nothing." The girl replied...smart move.

"That's what I thought..." She started, "...& like I said before, brat. Naruto and Sasuke have gone on a year long mission." She stopped to send a glare at the girl sitting across from her; warning her that if she says a thing she's dead, before she continued again "Now, I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted me, that you were supposed to be with then but, you were on another mission."

"Do they know I was supposed to go as well?"

"No Yuu, they don't." Tsunade rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on Yuu's face.

_--_

_-With Sasuke and Naruto-_

_--_

"Sassukee! I'm bored…" Naruto said as he poked his head in. Sasuke frowned; I mean how many times is his partner going to say that.

"Well go do something, dobe." He said not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Humph. Fine, I will." Naruto said as he sulked off shouting 'HARRY!! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?!'. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"HARRY WHER—AH, there you are." The blond teen said happily.

"Naruto? What do you want?" Harry asked looking up at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Harry for a second then said with a big grin, "Let's play a game."

_--_

_-Back To The Hokage-_

_--_

Just when Yuu was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. "Hokage-sama, Shikamaru is here to see you." Came a voice from the other side.

Tsunade sighed, "Send him in!" was her reply, she looked at Yuu. "Now Yuu, what where you going to say?" she asked as she rested her head on her entwined fingers.

Yuu looked at her for a second, then said "Oh right, hehe. Tsuna-baa-chan am I was still going?"

"Yes, you still are…" Tsunade said, that was when she noticed something weird "…& if you don't mind me asking, Why the hell are you a female?"

Yuu started laughing nervously with a hand behind her head, "Well you see…am kinda stuck like this…until I ask Naru-chan how to fix it." Yuu said as she started laughing nervously again. Tsunade sighed, I wonder where Shikamaru is? Shouldn't he be here by now… her thoughts where cut short when the door opened & Shikamaru walked throw them.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Yuu, why are you a girl?" he asked in his bored tone, as he took a seat.

"Eh hehe, long story." Yuu looked at Tsunade, then it hit her... not literally I might add… "I know, Tsuna-baa-chan would you be able to get me back to normal?" she said with puppy eyes that could rival Naruto's.

"Hmm... no, I think it would be better if you go there as a female." She said with a small smirk on her lips.

"What!! but, but, but..." Yuu shouted as she looked up at Tsunade.

"No buts. Now Yuu go pack your thing's & meet me back here when you're done…& remember dress normal; that mean's no Jonin outfit on, just normal I-have-the-day-off cloths on. Now go." She said as she sat back down then added, "Oh & i think you should get some female cloths sooner or later." Tsunade heard a small grumble then a 'Hai' before Yuu disappeared.

_--_

_-With Naruto and Harry-_

_--_

"No." Harry had been telling Naruto that he didn't want to play games today, but the blond boy just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"PLEASE!!" Naruto had puppy eyes now and Harry couldn't look at them or he'd give in, and he knew Naruto knew that.

"DOBE, STOP ANNOYING HARRY!" it was Sasuke…Harry was about to thank the lord, but something told him not to just yet.

"TEME, DON'T CALL ME THAT!! AND I'M NOT ANNOYING HARRY, right Harry?"

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. Thank you, whoever that is at the door. "Sorry Naruto, but I have to get the door." Harry said as he got up, Naruto pouted.

--

Outside the front door yelling could be heard. '_Yep, this is it.'_ Thought a young female. She waited a little until the door opened to reveal a boy with black hair, glasses with green eyes and a lightning bolt scare on his forehead. '_Yep, defiantly the right place.'_

--

When Harry opened the door there was a girl; she had a black eye-patch over her left eye, while her right was the depest little blue, her hair was blond with blue-black streak's, she also had a fringe that went to one side. Her shirt was a dark blue that had a red dragon on it, the left sleeve was long and the right was sleeveless and fraying; she had a bandage on there right upper-arm that went to the elbow. She wore black fingerless gloves with there nail's painted black to match the gloves, and baggy blue cargo pants on with black tennis shoes. She was holding a suitcase in one hand, while the other was ready to be shaken.

As Harry took the outstretched hand she started to speak, "Hi, Mister Potter I suspect. I'm Yuu Uzumaki, you've meet my friends already, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, right? I'm very sorry I'm late, but I was at my grandma's when the others left. I hope you don't mind." said a gentle, but stong, voice.

Harry was dumbfounded, I mean the other's had at least an ascent, even if it was just barley there…but this one, I mean there was NO ascent at all. It was like she came from here. Harry was snapped out of what he was thinking by Ron calling out asking what he was doing with the door open.

"Nothing!!" he said, then he turned to look at Yuu, "Umm…come on in then…I guess." Harry said as he stepped aside. Yuu just smiled & walked in.

When Harry came in the lounge room everyone looked up, and then there eyes landed on Yuu. Harry cleared his through and everyone's eyes were on him again. "Everybody this is Yuu, Yuu this is everybody. They can introduce themselves." He said as he went to get a drink, thats when there was a big _crash_ and Naruto came running around the corner. Yuu just stood there, and when she was hit by Naruto she fell backwards.

Naruto was walking off when he was tackled by Yuu, who spoke up "Nii-chan that's not very nice." She said with a pout. There was a 'grrr' heard and then Naruto spoke up…

"YUU!! GET OFF ME!!" …well more like shouted.

Yuu smirked as she laid down on Naruto; who she was sitting on at the moment, "Nope." was her simple answer.

"Get. Off. Me. NOW!!" Naruto said as he kick his feet.

"No, I'm comfy here. But thanks for asking." She said; she looked like she was going to go to sleep now.

"Don't you think they look very alike?" Hermoine whispered to Ron,

"Yer! Your right." He said as he looked from Yuu to Naruto.

Harry looked at Ron, "She's right what?" he asked.

"I was just saying that they look alike." Hermoine said as she went back to reading.

"Well I'd be worried if we didn't." Yuu said as she finally got up, offering Naruto a hand up. Who took it.

"What do you mean?" Ron said trying not to sound to curious, but failed.

Yuu looked at Naruto, who just nodded so she nodded back.

"It means what it sounds like." Yuu said getting her bags.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermoine asked, not looking up from her book.

"Well wouldn't you be worried if you didn't look like your clon—" Yuu was cut of by Naruto scolding her and telling her to tell the truth.

Yuu pouted. Naruto pouted. Yuu caved. Naruto won.

"Fine, fine." With a heavy sigh Yuu said, "Me and Nii-chan are twins." They look at Naruto for conformation. No scolding, must be true.

"What does 'Nii-chan' mean?" Hermoine asked; a bit curious as to why Yuu kept calling Naruto it.

"It mean's 'Big Brother'. Well the 'Nii' dose anyway." Was Sasuke's reply as he eyed of Yuu, just waiting to be attacked by the younger man. Hermoine just made an 'oh' sound.

**(by 'attacked' I mean 'glomped' hehe, not attack attacked.)**

"But if there twins then why does Yuu call Naruto 'Nii-chan'?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"He's just stupid." Sasuke answered coldly, still staring hole's into the back of Yuu's head.

Yuu growled at him, "Shut up, baka ka…" She said with a frown. Sasuke just smirked, he loved toying with Naruto and Yuu. "I'm not stupid." Yuu added as she went to get a drink.

--  
--

Tell mi what yas think, is it good? Bad? The worst thing u've read? P

& yes Yuu is a guy but Tsunade-sama said he _has_ to be a girl for this mission... ;P

**Baka ka - i think it means 'stupid asshole' if im wrong plz tell mi.**

**Kia.:** haha, you suck Miyo.

**Miyo-chan.:** _-frowns-_ that's mean Kia. & u said it to ur creator… god u got guts.

**Kia.:** meh, I know you wont do anything to me.

**Miyo-chan.:** oh I wouldn't be to sure bout that…

**Kia.:** _-pales-_

**Miyo-chan.:** _-sniggers-_ that's wat I thought _-smiles evilly-_

**Yuu&Yuki.:** Bye Bye everyone!! R&R 3

**Miyo-chan.:** _-squeals-_ Awww! Soo cute!! _-glomps Yuu & Yuki-_


	2. Chapter 2

YATA!! DATTEBAYO!! NEW CHAPTER!! enjoy.

**Warning:** Yaoi, & maybe language.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & other characters do NOT belong to me… TT why do us hate mi soo…

"Talking in Japanese"

"Talking in English"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Mission Report'**_

**(me talking)**

--

--

It was one in the morning and almost everyone was asleep in the Orders hideout.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter – Short black hair, green eyes with glasses. He has a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, he got it from Voldemort when he was a baby."

"Age?"

"15."

"Best Friends?"

"Hermoine Granger – Long wavy light brown hair, brown eyes, really smart. 15 years of age. 

And Ronald Weasley – Short red hair, light skin with freckles. Also 15 years of age."

There was a nod of a head, "See Nii-chan, I told you I could do it." Yuu said with her head held high.

Sasuke, who was the other one speaking, got up. "I'm going to bed, we have an early day tomorrow." He said as we walked off.

"Yer, I think that's a good idea." Naruto looked at Yuu "Yuu, I think you should read over the Mission report before you go to bed, ne?" he said with a smile.

"Ok, I will." Yuu smiled back, and with that Naruto walk up the stairs to his room.

'_**You're mission is to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,**_

_**as well as one Harry Potter, from a guy named Voldemort. If you see anyone that**_

_**might be a threat I will leave it to youse to decide what to do, but be warned this**_

_**is a B rank mission, but if things are as bad as Professor Dumbladore says they are,**_

_**then it might be an S rank mission. The student's don't know who youse are so it **_

_**would be**__** best if they just thought youse were normal 15-16 year old teenagers that **_

_**are**__** from there world & if the time comes youse can choose to tell them, if youse want.**_

_**If youse need to know anything else just ask**__** Professor Dumbladore.'**_

'_Hmmm…this Voldemort character doesn't seem all that dangerous…'_ Yuu thought as she looked over the report.

'_**Oh and Voldemort is not to be underestimated… got that Yuu, Naruto? Good.'**_

"Eh heh heh heh… Tsuna-baa-chan knows me to well." Yuu half-whispered as she read the rest. When she was done, she got up and went to bed.

--

The next day they where all ready and waiting by 8 o'clock.

"Nii-chan!!"

"For the last time I don't know when were leaving!" Naruto said as he shot a glare at Yuu.

"And why the hell are you a female?!" He added as he stood up.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Yuu said a bit defensive. "Tsuna-baa-chan said I had to come like this, and… I'm stuck."

Naruto looked at her, "What do you mean you're stuck?"

Yuu sighed, "I mean, I can't change back…" she said, just above a whisper.

"You can't… change back…?" Naruto said trying not to laugh. Yuu was embarrassed enough with out Naruto laughing at her, and him laughing was just making her mad.

_Smack!_

"Oww! What was that for?!" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for laughing at me." She said as she went to sit with Harry.

Just as she sat down there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up as it was opened, "Ok, time to go kids." Mr. Weasley said as he stepped aside.

"FINALLY!!" Yuu said as she jump up and went out the door.

--

"YATA!" Yuu said as she stretched all the knots out. "Why did we have to go to all those stores?" She said as she sat down for the first time since she woke up.

"Don't ask me." Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

"It's because we needed all the cloths, book… wands and other stuff they use at Hogwarts." Sasuke answer in his I'm-smarter-then-you way.

"Wands? What the hell do they use wands for anyway?!" Naruto and Yuu said at the same time.

"How the hell am I supposed to know…?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. _'This is going to be a long year.'_

--

"Hiye Harry!" Yuu said as she started running up to where Harry and the others were.

"Good morning Yuu."

"What happened this morning? Youse left without me." She said as she put her bag down.

"IT'S YOU'RE OWN FAULT!!" Naruto yelled at her.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!"

"You didn't wake up when we where leaving." Sasuke stated.

"And that's my fault why?" She asked a bit offended.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply as the train pulled in.

"Ok. Well it doesn't matter seeing you're here now…right?" Harry said trying to calm her down.

"Yer you're right. Now, let's hop on the train before it leaves with out us." Yuu said with a smile.

--

After they got a compartment, together, Hermione and Ron came in.

"Wow." Yuu said as she looked at the moving picture in front of her. "Can I keep it? Can I, can I, pleassee?"

"Sure." Harry said with a smile.

"YATA!! Tanks Harry!" Yuu said with the biggest grin on her face.

Just as Yuu was about to give Harry a hug the compartment door opened. "Oh, looky here guys, Potter's found him self a girlfriend. Heh, at lest he wont be lonely anymore."

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry spat back.

"Excuse me, but I am not Harry's girlfriend. And I'm a—" Yuu was cut of by Naruto hitting her over the head.

"YUU!! Shut up!"

"Nii-chan!! THAT WAS MEAN!!" She said as she throw herself at Naruto.

"Well you where about to blow you're cover, you idiot!" Naruto said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Oh, maybe I was wrong. Looks like she's his." Malfoy said as he pointed at Naruto.

"EWWWWW!! YOU'RE SICK!! Naruto and I are brother and sister!!" Yuu said as she got up and looked at Malfoy like he had the plague. The other started to laugh by the time she was finished.

"You have made a great enemy—" Malfoy started but was cut of by Yuu.

"Oh really, well when you see them tell them they can, SHOVE IT UP THEY ASS!!" She said as she shut the door in there face. "What a rude person." Yuu said as she sat back down.

"Blimey, you've got guts Yuu." Ron said. "But that was pretty funny." He said trying not to laugh again.

"Heh, it was nothin'." She said with a smile.

--

--

hope us liked it!

**Yuu****&Naruto:** 'Til next time bye-bi


	3. Chapter 3

Hiye!! Im bak!

**Yuki:** ….' She a bit sick today…So just ignore her hyper-ness.

**Miyo-chan:** _-pouts-_ Im not hyper…

**Yuu:** Yaha, wha eva ya say Miyo-chan…

**Miyo-chan:** Omg, don't believe me then.

**Warning:** Yaoi, & maybe language.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & other characters do NOT belong to me… T.T _-sniff sniff­-_

"Talking in Japanese"

"Talking in English"

'**Kyuubi/Kyuuna'**

'_Thinking'_

_**Notes**_

**(Me talking)**

--

--

The train ride was reasonably uneventful, the only road bump was when Naruto and Yuu went to go to the toilet; Yuu ended up going in the boy's toilets and Naruto literally had to drag her out then into the girl's toilets.

"So, Yuu went into the boys toilets…?" Sasuke said, amusement clear in his voice.

Huff, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" She yelled at him from the corner she was currently sulking in.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Now come on Teme, don't be mean to Yuu." Naruto started, "You know she's not used to being a girl." Then added with a little laugh.

"YER, SEE!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" She yelled even louder… if that's even possible.

"Ok, ok." Sasuke said as he went to get up. "I'm going to the toilet, I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid Naruto, Yuu." He continued as he shut the door behind him.

By the time Sasuke came back it was time to hop off the train. "Wh-What is that." Yuu said as she walked up to the horse like thing.

"It's a thistle." M?? said from behind Naruto.

"What's a thistle?" Ron asked as he looked around trying to found one.

"Ron you can't see a thistle if you haven't seen…" Hermoine started but died down by the end.

"Seen what?" he persisted.

"Death." M?? finished for Hermoine.

A silence fell over the group after that one word. "Is that it…?" Yuu said as casual as ever. "How then I guess me, Nii-chan and Sasu-teme can see them…" she continued in awe.

Ron and Hermoine where shocked. "Y-you mean…" Ron started but couldn't find the right words to finish.

"We've seen death? Yer." Yuu said.

The Golden Trio just looked from one to the other. "How can you say it so easily?" Harry asked a little stunned.

"What do you mean?" Yuu looked back at the three of them, confusion all over her face.

"Umm…never mind." Harry said. Just as Harry was about to hop in the carriage, Draco walked past and slipped a note into Harry's pocket. Harry looked at it before he got into the carriage. It said:

_**Meet me in the library after class tomorrow.**_

_**Draco.**_

--

As Yuu walked into the hall; with Naruto, Sasuke and the first years, she looked around. "Wow…this is cool." She said in amassment.

"I know." Naruto agreed.

As they walk everyone started to talk. _'They don't look like first year's.'_ or _'There kinda cute.'_.

When all the first year's we're sorted Dumbaldore stood up and said, "As youse many have seen we have new people in the school they are from a neighbouring school that got blown up." Dumbaldore paused for the laughter. "Ok, quite please. Now we will sort them out into houses. Sasuke Uchiha." As Sasuke approached he heard the girls sighing and squealing…

…with a sigh Sasuke sat on the seat. Five seconds later everyone heard the hat yell, Slytherin!!

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was surprised when he heard squealing, and wolf-whistling.

Five seconds later, Gryffindor!!

"Yuu Uzumaki!!" As Yuu made her way up to sit down, she heard cooing and wolf-whistles.

One second after she sat down everyone heard, Gryffindor!!

After everyone found a seat Dumbaldore continued, "Now that everyone is seated, let's started the feast!"

--

"Ahh, that was nice." Yuu said as she dropped onto the couch. "Don't take to long Nii-chan." She added with a smirk.

"Sh-Shut up!" Naruto replied as he left the room.

"Hehe, so fun."

"What's fun?" Harry said as he came down the stairs.

As Yuu looked over at Harry she said, "Messing with Nii-chan. Can't you sleep Harry?" she asked as she got up to feel his head. "Hmm… you feel fine."

"N-No, I'm fine." Harry said as he shook his head. "It's just…"

"Just…?"

With a sigh Harry told Yuu about his dream.

"So… this is the first time it's happened. Right?" Yuu said as she rubbed her chin.

"Yer…" Harry answered not knowing where she was going with this.

--

'_Kyuubi, You still awake?'_

'**I am now.'** Kyuubi answered with a grumble. **'What's wrong kit?'**

'_I-I was thinking of… uh… telling him… to night…'_ Naruto thought from his spot on the roof.

'**Well, what you waiting for. Go tell him.'** Kyuu edged him on.

"I-I just…" Naruto was whispering until he heard a noise.

"Dobe… you never could stop talking." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto.

'**Look kit, here's you're chance.'**

"Wha-What?" Naruto stuttered out by accident.

"Did you say something?"

"No… um… Sasuke, I-I need to tell you something…"

"Hn."

"I…um…I l-like…"

"Like?" Sasuke said as he moved closer.

"I L-Like…You." Naruto finally said with a blush.

"You like me?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I like you too, Naruto." He said as he leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

--

--

Hope yas like it!


End file.
